Loving a Dragon
by Lucius4harry
Summary: WOW! My first SLASHMPREG fic. Well, i'm no good at summeries or indeed stories and this just came into my head. see,A cancelled Potions class makes history and brings together an unlikely couple, but as will fanfics, not all goes the right way... Oh and i
1. The Secret Wedding

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry or any of the characters, they all belong to the wonderful JK!!

This is just a short story about Draco and Harry's relationship. I think it'll be about 10 chapters. I know they may be short but it was just a little thing that came into my head.

See what you think of it. Feedback would be great.

**Chapter 1: The Secret Marriage**

The chapel walls were lined in fine elegant flowers, of blue, green and white. In one corner of the chapel was a tall slender statue, with a sword placed at its side. Towards the other wall a small mount with a cross of pure gold ribbon laced with a velvet drape lay in pristine condition. Windows adorned with priceless art and unheard stories played out on one glass pane. The moonlight shone a ghostly shadow onto three dark figures that stood side by side and facing each other.

The first figure was a tall slender young man with flowing golden black hair that trailed to his slight waistline. His eyes glistened with unkempt tears of joy, and his high cheekbones, borne from years of training had defined a well-looking man. The other was also tall; his hair was an unnatural white-lightening blonde, which also reached to his broader waistline. He had blazing grey eyes that burned into the soul of everyone who met him. The other figure was a priest, holding the secret ceremony for the two wizards.

It had been a rollercoaster year for both young men and they had finally decided to they wanted to marry, as was custom of wizard law, a same sex couple could marry like any other couple of the opposite sex.

The two stood together, their hands joined and repeated their vows to each other aloud, their deep baritones echoing off the chapel's four walls.

"I give you my heart, my soul, my love, my loyalty and my strength as a sign of my devotion to you. I give you this ring as a sign of our marriage, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, and in sickness and in health. I love you for the rest of my life and I shall always remember this day as the meeting of our everlasting souls, that have bound together to form one."

Harry slipped the gold ring on his lover's finger, feeling all the happiness he never thought he'd see in his lifetime. For the first time in his life he was truly happy and it surprised him to learn that the person to make that happen was his worst enemy. That didn't matter however as he placed his soft child-like lips over that of his husband's lips, relaying all the love he had for him and telling him that everything was going to be alright.

The couple were kissing under the moon while the stars twinkled merrily, both wrapped in each other's own powerful thoughts. This was their moment to be together and they savoured in it for as long as possible, and of course, Harry couldn't get enough from Draco.

When the couple reached their new home and settled in front of the fire, their thoughts moved to how they came to be together, it was one morning on the second day back for their sixth year...

_Flashback_

_Harry was late for his potions class after he had got up late because of a bad nightmare about Sirius. His godfather's death had affected him immensely and he found it hard to move on._

_As he rounded the corner he went slap bang into someone and before the other person could retort Harry mumbled, "Sorry" and started walking away in a daze as he never even saw who it was he had knocked into. So he continued on until he reached the potions class. He knocked and walked inside, it was empty. No one was about, and he scratched his head wondering where the hell they had all gone._

_Harry almost jumped out of his skin when he felt someone's eyes on him and he turned around and found Draco Malfoy looking at him, not with the usual malice but with abject concern and worry. It had shocked Harry to the core and he found himself feeling angry that such a beautiful, WAIT! Where did that come from? He thought to himself as he looked at Malfoy but his heart clenched as the blonde walked up to him._

_Draco didn't know what it was that made him follow Potter but he knew that somehow the raven-haired man had found his way into the frozen heart he had. He no longer felt animosity and he felt himself drawn to the raven-haired young man._

_Harry's breath hitched in his throat when he felt his body react to the close contact that he had with Malfoy. Shakily Harry felt an urge to kiss those soft pale lips, and his Gryffindor courage drove him to do it. As soon as their lips met a shudder ran down their backs they deepened it, savouring each other's taste and it was Harry who broke it for much needed air and he gasped out, not really knowing why, "I think I'm falling in love with you." And Malfoy smiled slightly, and replied silkily, "I'm thinking the same, and I'm wondering whether it would work out, but I don't know. You saved me having to go to that bastard Voldemort and I think all this crap that's been going on has only proven how much I think I can love you." And the two shared their first long morning together._

_End of Flashback_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

End of chapter. Hope it was ok. I know its short but I'm not good at description but I hope its k. Please review! I could do with some self-esteem. lol.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	2. Two Suprises for the Price of One

_WOW! Didn't expect such a wonderful response! 6 reviews! I honestly didn't think it was any good, but I hear you prove me wrong!_

_With thanks to: California smells funny, pixy, Losing Grip, harrypotter,move over, Yana5 and HP's Twin. Thanks for the encouragement! I'm so glad you liked it._

_WARNING: To those who are a little sqicky about Mpreg. Well, all I have to say is, its not graphical, so don't need to worry. _

_ Anyway, on with the story! _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 2: Two Surprises for the Price of One.**

Six weeks had come and gone since Harry and Draco had got married in a secret chapel in Godric's Hollow and the two totally loved their lives together, away from all the troubles and trials of the wizarding world. They had decided not to publicly announce their marriage until graduation.

It was one night later that week that Draco and Harry discovered the most amazing miracle and probably a record as well. Harry had been feeling very sluggish and tired, his moods had worsened and he argued more with Draco. Draco, worried about what was happening decided to look into the cause. Getting the wizard's Medical Journal out of the bookcase he sat next to Harry and they both reported his symptoms and the book opened onto:

_ Male Pregnancy _

_Although very rare male pregnancy does in deed occur. It can only come about when two strong wizards, who are soul mates, come together, binding their souls together. They will automatically fuse a baby whatever they do so, because their love is so strong. _

_Prevention can be done with muggle means. No magic can break the cycle. _

This process however is very mysterious, it happens like any other pregnancy but all the necessary equipment disappears afterwards. Because it is rare not many wizards have survived this process.

_More on soul mates on page 120_

Draco and Harry looked astonished at the books diagnosis. Harry, who had grown up in the muggle world didn't know about male pregnancy but understood that wizards were indeed capable of it, looked totally astounded but the joy was evident in his eyes.

"Are you happy about this Draco?" Harry asked his husband when he clearly wasn't saying anything, his grey eyes were glazed over and he had a small smile on his face. Turning to Harry he kissed him passionately and nodded his head in agreement. So the reality was setting in, the two most powerful wizards alive (apart from Dumbledore and Volemort himself) were going to become parents, yet not one person could know. Although they thought so.

Hogwarts would be starting soon, and by Harry's reckoning he would be starting to show very soon so they both decided to go shopping in muggle London for baby things, and some larger sized clothes for Harry to wear. Draco's enthusiasm was heightened and he was almost giddy at the idea of becoming a parent. He was young yes, but he hadn't banked on becoming a parent all too soon. The reality to him was too much to think about, so he settled to becoming accustomed to the idea.

A good idea?

Maybe, maybe not.

The couple held hands through the small town and walked into a baby shop. The shop was quaint and small. The clothes were all elegant and fashionable. They found it to be very satisfactory for their unborn child's clothing needs. Harry knew exactly what things he wanted, and that was a neutral colour. So with this information they picked out booties, little trousers and jumpers. Draco was eager to help and they got everything they needed for the baby's arrival. Draco's expensive taste made Harry laugh.

'Always the same old Draco Malfoy' Harry thought, and walked out of the shop, laden with little bags.

After exiting the shop they walked down to the local pub for a quick drink before they went back home, that Harry had found them during the holidays. Draco had actually bought it. This would turn out to be a mistake, a very serious one indeed.

Harry had Draco in his arms and they walked inside with the shopping bags with them. They ordered a drink and sat down Harry now encircled in Draco's loving arms. They were talking in whispers so that no one knew what they were speaking about, or so they thought. Could life get any better, or indeed worse?

"I can't believe how much I love you Harry Malfoy." Draco whispered in Harry's ear. Harry shivered and snuggled in Draco's arms sipping a cup of coffee.

For some inexplicable reason some of the Hogwarts professors had walked into the pub with disguises over their faces and all sat around the table next to Harry and Draco, not even noticing that they were there. As the couple drank their drinks the professors could hear their conversation,

"I love you Harry" Draco purred into Harry's ear. Harry's immediate reaction would

"I know Draco, You tell me every morning in bed." Draco snickered and flicked some of Harry's hair out of the way.

"Well, if you weren't so damn irresistible love I might not have to, anyway, we're married, if I want to say I love you I will" and he pouted his lips hoping that Harry would save him.

Harry smiled and kissed Draco's pale lips, savouring the taste, (thank god for magic. Shields could come in handy) and they were immersed in their kissing marathon. Harry was moaning quite loudly as Draco's elegant tongue mapped out Harry's mouth.

Standing up a moment later and taking Draco's hand he said slyly, "Well, care to practice some of that at home, I'm sure little junior here..." he stroked his round belly "... wouldn't mind do you?" Draco laughed and pulled Harry in for a deep kiss, and whispered, "That, my love sounds very tempting" and they exited the pub leaving shell-shocked professors behind. They didn't know what to say but kept quiet, for fear of saying something, would alert the men to their position.

After deciding they were going to find out what was going on with the two young men the professors followed them home, and nearing the massive property the professors were amazed at how they had set up such a house. They knew that Harry had gone missing but they had charms on him, indicating that he was alive, and of course well. The only thing the headmaster had wanted. He had accepted that Harry wanted to be alone now, and he hadn't made much of Harry's disappearance from Privet Drive.

The two took down the wards they had pulled them down and put them up again moments later, and all the time they were holding each other.

Standing to the side, one group of professor hadn't seen so much love and affection between these two in years, and that wasn't the only thing they noticed either.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

End.

What do you think? I hope it was ok. I'm hoping it'll live up to your expectations.

As for questions you might have, I have played around with the timings a little and I have also put the pregnancy early because it is mainly about their love for each other, and not just the oh, they have a baby, there's the problem and there's a happy ending, which don't think there isn't but its more centred on the love aspect.


End file.
